


By the Lake

by GingerFerret



Series: A Hogwarts Romance [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beginnings, First Kiss, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerFerret/pseuds/GingerFerret
Summary: Harry and Draco walk down to the lake.





	By the Lake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is a sequel to **Blushing**. It's not strictly necessary to have read **Blushing** before reading **By the Lake** , but it gives a better understanding of what is going on. And I wish you would ;)

They were to meet at the top of the stairs by the main entrance at four o'clock. Harry fidgeted nervously with the hem of his winter cloak as he waited for Draco to arrive. When the clock struck four, the blond boy stepped up beside Harry, not even a second late. Harry's reaction to seeing him was immediate: a slight warmth in his cheeks, and a smile he couldn't hide, even if he wanted to. He saw his own tentative anticipation reflected in the other boy's eyes. 

By silent agreement, they began their walk towards the lake. 

The weather was cold and clear, their breath creating white clouds in the winter air. Harry tried, as subtly as possible, to breathe in Draco's clouds as they drifted past him before dissolving. He wondered briefly if such a behavior was normal, but found that he didn't care. He was surrounded by Draco's dizzying scent, and as a consequence he felt elated and lightheaded. Or maybe that was from the excessive sniffing. Either way, Draco smelled better that anything Harry had ever encountered. Better than treacle tart, and spring air - better, even, than broom polish, and grass after a quidditch victory. 

It was the very first time the two of them were alone together, without wanting to hex each other's ears off. It was a very strange, and wonderful feeling that Harry was already becoming addicted to. As they walked, side by side, Harry made sure to brush his hand against the sleeve of Draco's cloak from time to time. It was soft, and thick, and completely exhilarating. If touching his outer robes felt this good, Harry didn't dare to contemplate touching his skin - it was sure to send him into a fit of delirium. 

They reached the lake. Harry steered them towards a row of fir trees, and cast a heating charm on a giant boulder that seemed fit to sit on - if a bit close together. Exactly how Harry wanted it. Draco looked at him for the first time since they left the castle. His smile was more shy, and less confident than Harry would have thought. He found that he loved it being directed at him. 

Sitting close together on a boulder by the lake in the winter sunlight, didn't seem nearly as crazy as it should, when taking into consideration their shared history. It felt quite the opposite. Natural. Right. Bloody amazing. Harry felt his heart skip a beat as Draco shifted, and their knees were touching. None of them moved away, so they just sat there in silence, connected by that small physical touch, and the vastness of the change it brought with it. 

None of them had spoken a word since they met, and it felt just right. The silence between them didn't feel like a burden - it felt like a newfound freedom. Harry found his gaze exploring the other boy's profile with no small amount of satisfaction. Draco was beautiful. Stunningly so. Harry _had_ to touch that achingly inviting, pale, pale skin. 

Harry reached out and let the back of a finger run down one side of Draco's face, from cheekbone to chin. Unhurried, and reveling in the smoothness of the pale skin it found there. The blond boy shivered and leaned into the touch. Harry felt his breath hitch in his chest. Emboldened, he moved closer to the blond, draping an arm around his back, his heart rejoicing when Draco leaned in further to rest his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry did not resist the overwhelming temptation to turn his head and press a kiss to Draco's silken hair, finding it even softer and lighter than he had imagined. The other boy shivered, lifting his head and, unexpectedly but _oh, so welcome_ , turned towards Harry to capture his lips in a kiss that was feather-soft in its rushing intensity.

Harry found his world narrowed down to the feel of Draco's mouth on his own. 

When Draco broke the kiss, with what felt like reluctance, the two boys stared at each other with bright eyes, and a newfound connection. They both felt it. Warm tendrils of certainty coiling around, and through them, binding them together. They smiled at each other without blushing. 

Darkness had fallen over the winter landscape, and heavy snowflakes fell from the sky, as two boys walked towards the castle, hand in hand. 

 

**End**


End file.
